


The Myth

by hanee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: A bit angst (?), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Happy Ending, Immortal Ukyo finding way to break his curse, Immortal!Ukyo, Immortals, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, TKS, TW - Mentions of suicide, TheKingdomofShipping, Young Master!Ryusui, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanee/pseuds/hanee
Summary: There was a myth, that among us, there’s a man who has been walking through times, with his soul attached to his body, for forever. Nobody knows the way after the dead end is, but one.
Relationships: Ryusui Nanami/Ukyo Saionji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	The Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hani here :D This is the first time I've written a fiction for dcst fandom! Plus, it's Ryukyo! I love this ship too much and I want to contribute something for ryukyo shippers out there too! But English isn't my first language, and I'm still lacking in terms of literature. So I'm sorry if there are many mistakes, I hope you enjoy! :D

_There was a myth, that among us, there’s a man who has been walking through times, with his soul attached to his body, for forever._

_Some said, what a blessing to be an immortal. But to him, it is a curse that clung onto his shoulder. He had been finding a way out just to kill himself. It’s not good, not good at all._

_And that man has no clue even a tad about when this will end, or_ how _he can end it. He depends on fate, but nothing’s on his favor. He just hopes... maybe one day… one day…_

\---

“Yes sir!”

“Louder!”

“YES SIR!” Ukyo closed his eyes shut when the commander started to walk past him. This was the first time he was being in such hard environment like this, because all of this time he was just wasting his life on some inconsistent jobs that started to get boring every three years. Yes, Ukyo just registered himself to work in the marines, to be the part of Japan’s special defense force to be ended up like this, body trembled while listening to his commander’s yells and shouts.

What made him tried to join the SDF was when he found out his ultra-hearing ability. He noticed this unique sense skill when he was… maybe a thousand and three hundred years old. He was listening to the sound of birds’ chirping that turned out was from the other side of the village. He noticed the sound of rain and thunder coming up twenty minutes before it actually rained in his place. And from that time, he wanted to become the _radar_. He thought, maybe after some more decades, there would be a ship that can go underwater. Or vehicles that can fly in the sky. Being the sonar-man for all those transportation must’ve given himself and the others benefits.

So here he was, training to be one of the soldiers serving for Japan. He wanted to go to the submarine unit once he passed all the training. He already wrote the commanders about his hearing ability on the registration form, and he just hoped they would accept him to be the part in SDF’s submarine expeditions.

\---

Two years after full of training, ups and downs with new friends, new comrades within his life, Ukyo was accepted to the navy, right into the submarine unit. He went to different regions and continents within his journey and find a totally new adventure. He started to like the sound of the ocean, sometimes he heard the whales communicating deep down in the sea, and he loved it. Very much.

His daily life on the basecamp was also pretty much different from before. Every day he met cool, built, but friendly guys surrounding him. Ukyo was a nice person himself, everyone loved him.

One day, all the units were called to be the front row for the war approaching ahead. Ukyo, and his friends, were all trembled hearing the news, but that was the cost and risk for serving as the army.

Ukyo almost died, _twice_ , after his submarine were attacked when they were in a spy mission. He had seen several of his comrades dying in his arms, and he felt hurt, but he must go on. He already witnessed so many deaths after all, with that span of more than a thousand year he had.

This reminded him of the first time he saw someone passed away. It was the witch he shot down, long, long, back when he was a hunter. He thought he just saw a deer, a very bright one, _almost magical_ , and he happened to shot it right on its heart. And when he got close to the dying deer, that animal just turned into a human and they grabbed Ukyo by his face.

“ _Do you know what you just did? You killed me!!_ ”

And that was when he was given the curse. The curse of being alive, _forever_. Only him, along the silly book that the witch just left him with.

\---

After 15 years serving for Japan, he started to see some of his friends retiring. Some of them already had a family, some of them passed away. He was used to this. Living in the time where you didn’t age, while the world around you just kept growing made him sick. He was tired to see people dying, he was tired to adapt in every generation. He was trying to kill himself many times, but it just _didn’t work_. The book forbid him to do so and it could magically cut off whatever Ukyo’s doing in his suicide process.

But the book also didn’t give him any solution at all. It was just rules and blank pages. It was just a guide for Ukyo to adapt to his state. But no hint for a way to break the curse.

30 years after serving, all the people in SDF already noticed that he didn’t age even after all this time. His commander owed him an explanation, because there wasn’t a possibility for a normal one to possess this kind of eternal youth, unless Ukyo himself told what the truth was. And with a deal sealed to protect his identity for the SDF only, Ukyo finally revealed the myth he had been carrying.

\---

Commander Matsumoto was the one in charge of leading SDF when Ukyo reached his 120th year being the team’s crew. Commander Matsumoto already knew all of Ukyo’s secrets once he became the superior, and as what the generations before had pledged, he would protect Ukyo’s identity with his whole life. And he did, he never spilled any word. He became the commander that Ukyo trusted the most.

Ukyo became his right hand after 13 years he served as the captain, and he became attached to the silver-haired immortal to be his aide. Not fully became his “butler”, but Commander Matsumoto wanted Ukyo to follow him most of the time, to experience how big the world was outside their basecamp. He would take Ukyo to the meetings of the generals, and sometimes let Ukyo wander freely through the city. Ukyo was like a son to him already.

Ukyo helped the commander a lot in his job, and Commander Matsumoto wanted to help him as well. Sometimes they were up for a coffee at midnight, only to discuss about the book of curse that Ukyo always brought, and he also learned a lot more about Ukyo’s past life as the time went.

“We’re gonna find a way, Ukyo. We’re going to find the answers to break the curse.” Commander Matsumoto assured, and Ukyo smiled softly, he was being so thankful to the commander’s empathy.

\---

“Thank you, for working with us.” The blond male said. He was in his 40s, Ukyo guessed, but his features stayed really young-like. He invited the commander to sit on the antique-looking chair next to him. The chair looked very old and crumbled, but seeing all the ornaments in his houses were like what museums had, Ukyo was sure each of these furnitures cost an arm and a leg. He was a tycoon, after all. Ukyo stood still while throwing unwavering glances to that current owner of Nanami corp.

“No worries, Mr. Nanami. We’ve been aiming to expand our network for cooperation too since the beginning. Getting Nanami corp to work with us is one of big achievements, your corporation has all the potential for mutual deals and trades with us.” Commander Matsumoto laughed a bit by the last sentence.

“Please commander, calling me Ryuga is enough. Even my maid calls me bold-headed Ryuga when she’s mad.” Ryuga chuckled. “Our family is just that flexible when it comes to manners.”

Ukyo’s superior grinned most of the time. The first talk of the heads after their settlement to work together went quite light-headed. After they bided their regards to Ryuga, Matsumoto and Ukyo went back to their base, informing the SDF troops that they all were gonna have a full trip to Nanami corp. by Sunday.

\---

“Ukyo, it’s been more than a hundred and fifty years since you joined the defense force. Are you sure to continue working as my, and my successor’s, right hand?” They were alone, and Ukyo’s stare didn’t move from the floor. He was considering all the time he spent with his friends in SDF. Most of them passed away already, and the SDF troops had changed to a complete set of different people, _twice_. He had been with commander Matsumoto the longest, but he knew commander Matsumoto wouldn’t live longer either. He was going to retire soon, and that was why it led to this conversation they currently had at midnight.

“Commander I-“

“You’re older than me by a more than two millennia. Don’t call me a commander anymore when we’re alone.” Ukyo rose his head up, only to see how Matsumoto’s face had changed. He saw the iconic beard of his starting to be white, all the wrinkles below his eyes were thickened, and once again Ukyo was holding his tears, God knows for the nth time. He didn’t count how many times he cried because _knowing_ he would lose someone he trusted, again. He was tired of this. He was tired of being the only person _alive_ in his circle.

“Matsumoto, I’m… I just don’t want to live anymore. How I wish I can retire from my life too, and then die.” He gritted his teeth, his hands clenched.

“But you still don’t know how.”

Ukyo swallowed his spit, and his eyes went to the book of prophecy, the book of curse that was given the time he pierced his arrow to the witch. _That book has no use_ , he thought. It didn’t give him solution at all. Most of it were just rules, rules, _rules_ and blank pages.

“ _I still don’t know how_.” He repeated what Matsumoto said.

Matsumoto, now in his 70s, laid back on his chair and let out a sigh. He felt so much empathy to the boy, no, to the elderly in front of him. Ukyo had no one but the people in SDF. The ones that knew about the curse he possessed. But the life in SDF was too mediocre and tough, Ukyo’s life would be emptier and emptier if he kept him in this cage. Ukyo needed someone to take care of him more than just a comrade. And that idea crossed his mind.

“Say, Ukyo… would you like to live in Nanami’s house?”

Ukyo’s head snapped with the look of confusion. “W-what?”

Matsumoto straightened his back to stare back at Ukyo, “You need people who care about you, a lot more than just an aide. Nanami corp isn’t a national institution like us, and like what Ryuga said, his people are more flexible than us the obedient army.” They went silent for a moment, “Do you think it’ll work? At least, to give you more colors and happiness into your life.”

Ukyo’s eyes started to redden. “Are you dumping me from here?! I’ve been wandering for more than a thousand years, Matsumoto. I’ve experienced more environment than a hundred people combined, and SDF is better than anything else!”

“So are you saying you’re alright with _this_ monotone life!? Constantly living the daily life of a navy soldier, eat those kind of ration every day, while not knowing when will you suddenly getting called to be the first row in a war?!!” Matsumoto’s tone raised for sudden, he almost slammed his hand onto the table.

Ukyo gulped. _No_ , he wasn’t.

“Being in the navy is a hard job, Ukyo. I know you like training by the sea, being the sonar-man in every expedition, listening to the voice of the ocean and stuff, but to live more than a hundred years in constant fear of war is just… I don’t know! I’m just worried about you. You’re still like a boy to me. A 28-year-old boy that still had a long time to not waste, to enjoy life.” Matsumoto explained.

_28 years old. The age that he registered the first time he applied in navy._

His furious anger began to fall, his breath slowly went back to normal rhythm. “But that means more people will know my true identity.”

“Then we keep it to the people in Nanami’s house only. Ryuga and his descendants, and probably less than 20 waiters.”

“What makes you very sure of that?”

Matsumoto was silent for a brief moment. “I trust Ryuga. The 35 years of SDF and Nanami corp’s cooperation is one proof.”

Deep in his heart, Ukyo still totally wasn’t sure if he would leave his precious basecamp or not. This situation felt like he was treated like a girl that would be given to marry a king from the other castle. He would miss his friends from SDF’s new generation here. He would miss _everything_. But…

“Let’s try, then. If you really want to.”

“It’s for your own good.”

\---

Ryuga welcomed him for the 33rd time to his house. Well, Matsumoto almost always paid a visit to his house annually. This time, Ryuga was already on his wheelchair, and the one receiving them by the door was his son, Ryujin.

“Ryujin! You look more mature now, even though I visit here every year to see you grow.” Matsumoto threw his arm to Ryujin’s shoulder, Ryujin was surprised that this old commander was still healthy as ever, despite being a bit older than his own father.

“Well... maybe marriage life turned me like this.” Ryujin gave a slight glance to his wife, who was pregnant with their first child. Ukyo walked behind his commander cautiously, his heart beating more than a little because this was the first time he had come to this big house with other intentions, not just for bonding friendship purposes.

Ryuga rolled his wheelchair and asked Matsumoto to sit on the sofa, but now Matsumoto persuaded Ukyo too to sit beside him. Ryuga noticed the sudden change in their behavior, especially since this is the first time Matsumoto treated the man beside him like a son instead of an aide. Ryuga now realized the familiar face too. _Is this Ukyo? No… must be Ukyo’s son because he couldn’t live this long being young like that._

“So, commander! It’s been a year, again. How are you..? And you bring Ukyo’s son now right?!” Ryuga’s smile beamed.

Ukyo’s face flushed red, stare still fixed at the table in front of him. Good thing his hat acted like his best friend, giving the best cover of his face so it wasn’t exposed. His mouth went shut and he clenched his fist. Matsumoto got the signal and he was the one to talk instead, because this was originally his idea too.

“I’m good, Ryuga. Healthier than ever. And no, this is Ukyo, _the_ Ukyo that was behind me the first time our corporations joined hands.”

Ryuga was now in sudden confusion. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He was stunned. “H-how..?”

“Ukyo has been working by the SDF for a very long time, _too long_ , if I may say. And I, as his commander that served the longest above him, want to help him find a new job. I’m just worried so much about him living as a navy soldier.”

Ryuga tried not to be dazed in front of his guests, but he still couldn’t add up this weirdness. So he nodded lightly to whatever Matsumoto said first before he could comprehend anything, and he replied, “Must’ve hard for Ukyo. I’m sorry.”

“Yes. So, my purpose this time isn’t just to tighten our bond like we did every year, but to make another little deal too in our alliance.” Matsumoto took a breath, “He needs another job. Is there… anything here that he can do?”

Ryuga looked to Ryujin that was currently playing with his and his wife’s fetus inside her womb, he was going to ask for a solution but he got another conclusion instead.

“I think he can live here just fine. We have everything to take care of him. But commander, you owe me an explanation.”

Ukyo snapped, “R-Really?!” He didn’t realize tears began to form at the corners of his eyes again. _I’m given a chance…_

Ryuga smiled at him, “Of course! You can find new friends here, and you literally can do everything here. I’ve trusted both commander and you for all these years. There’s no way I won’t keep you, young one, if commander Matsumoto asks for it.”

Matsumoto beside him let out a relieved sigh. He took the bag that Ukyo had been carrying and grabbed the book which was always inside it. The book, to Ryuga’s surprise, was an ancient book that he once learned when he was a little. He didn’t know for sure, but that purple-ish leather hardcover with belt locks were just exactly what he remembered. He also knew how thick that book was when he saw it on the historical photos. Not thin, but not too many pages as well. And he knew _exactly_ what curses that book had. _Now everything clicks!_ He said inside his mind.

“Thi-“

“Commander Matsumoto.” Ryuga cut off their conversation. “Let’s have some coffee together. _Two of us_.”

Ukyo glanced at Matsumoto, “You two are going to talk about me aren’t you.” He whispered. Matsumoto shrugged, but he assured Ukyo not to worry about anything. “You can have a chat with Ryuji and his wife for a while.” Matsumoto said.

“Yes, _Ukyo-sama_ . You should.” Ryuga lastly said, with a bright smile, and the sudden change of behavior, suddenly became super polite. Ukyo gulped, _he knows._

\---

“I know what that book is.”

“Are you… for real?” Matsumoto widened his eyes. He didn’t expect any of this. He finally… _finally_ found a person that understands both his and Ukyo’s problem. Mainly Ukyo’s, since he had been holding this curse for more than two thousand years.

“I’ve ever read about that book in my library. It’s one of the cursed antiques. It was said that the owner of the book already vanished because one blessed archer shoot it right on the heart, but he became no longer blessed. The prophecy said that he was given a lifetime curse, until one time if he could find his whole self.” Ryuga explained. “It’s _him_ , isn’t it? He’s _way_ older than us. What the heck- I never expected this could happen to me. To witness a myth.”

“He told me the exact same thing. But I never know he was like a robin-hood.” Matsumoto found about Ukyo more and more. This man’s pit had no end. There were a history of 2000 years buried inside him.

“Can you lend me the book?! I want to read it.” Ryuga’s excitement built up, he was enthusiastic to read some parts from the original writing. Matsumoto gave him the said thing, and he started to flip the book page by page.

“What do you mean his whole self though?”

“I’m not sure either, maybe as in his true self? They want him to remember where he came from?” Ryuga licked his finger to turn the pages easier. He scanned the whole paragraphs in no time, searching for... maybe some clues.

Ryuga’s eyes went wide as he found the several end pages were blank. And he turned back to the last page that had some writings. His fingers had tremor, but he decided to use it to help him read. “ _To curl on his hand, to sleep on his embrace. To say “You’re the one I desire.” if._ ”

“If what?” Matsumoto tried to read the page with him.

“That was the last sentence, commander.”

“Shit.” Matsumoto scratched his hair in despair. The two elders became more worried about Ukyo, even though Ukyo should be the one wiser here. What could it be? What did they have to do to free Ukyo from his curse? What was the continuation of that sentence? “Could it be… he has to come home and find his mother, father or something? Because that sentence just leads to it.”

“Impossible.”

“Well, love knows no bounds, though. Maybe he _can_ meet their spirits.”

Ryuga snapped his fingers. “THAT’S IT!” Matsumoto startled and backed away from his best friend. “He needs a _soulmate_. A soulmate that probably can say these words to him.”

“Who?!”

“Like hell we can guess.”

“Ukyo said he had been married five times but his families just didn’t work. He wanted heirs who can accompany him, but his first four families couldn’t even grant him a child. The closest he could get was two of his last sons died by young age and he gave up.” Matsumoto’s expression turned into a gloomy one. Ryuga pursed his lips, hoping one day, maybe the said man would find the solution by heart.

\---

“Oh, he kicked!” Ukyo laughed, earning a glare from Ryujin.

“What?! He never did that when I caressed the tummy!” He exploded knowing his child betrayed his own father.

“Maybe Ukyo-san is just doing so well getting close with kids.” Yuna (his wife) said, mocking Ryujin.

Ryujin laughed loudly, “Then Ukyo, when Ryusui is finally born you should take care of him with us! I bet he will have a lot of fun with you.” He grinned to the silver-haired man in front of them. Ukyo tilted his head, considering whether he could be a babysitter or not. “Hm. Maybe being a nanny is a nice job, I should try it. Don’t blame me if Ryusui will think I’m his dad though.” He smirked at the end, earning the sofa’s pillow thrown at him.

When the elders came back to the living room, Ukyo searched for some signs of solution from them. He knew damn well that they talked about his immortality, and the book, but Ukyo wasn’t sure if they found a way. And judging by the gloomy look on their faces, it was nihil.

“Well, Ukyo, how about you start to pack your belongings from the basecamp and live here?”

\---

“UKYO-SAAAANNNN!!!” Ukyo was knitting Ryusui’s new scarf for Christmas when the said kid ran in a hurry and jumped to his back. He was shocked and almost threw that scarf, but instead he hid it under his stomach. When he noticed Ryusui’s eyes were closed as he put his cheek on Ukyo’s shoulder, Ukyo smirked and quickly moved the scarf he was doing to the counter so Ryusui didn’t notice. He turned back to Ryusui, who was now 6 years old, and hugged him tight.

“Hey, young pirate. Waking up so soon?” Ukyo’s smile turned soft as ever and the boy blinked at him with the brightest smile he had. Ukyo always melted at the sight of Ryusui’s little canine growing longer than the rest of his teeth.

“I want to make a ship today!!! A new oneeee!!” He made Ukyo fell on his back and climbed to hug his neck. He was about to sleep again above Ukyo but instead he wriggled his body. “Let’s work on it together!!”

Ukyo put a little kiss the young master’s crown, as he insisted, “Ey, didn’t we just finished your latest model yesterday? I’m tired~” He teased. Ryusui’s blond hair was very inviting to be ruffled, so when he pressed his head deeper into Ukyo’s chest, he started messing up those gold strands of hair. “Pweasee!!!” Ryusui begged, then he pulled the immortal to sit again.

“Okay okay, little sailor. But you haven’t taken a bath! Ew!” Ukyo played along when he noticed the boy hadn’t changed from his pajamas. “Come here!” He put his arms below Ryusui’s armpit to pick him up for a bath.

“God, you’re getting heavier!”

After Ryuga’s death, Matsumoto never visited his home again. Instead, it was Ukyo, Ryujin, and Yuna’s turn to kept Matsumoto on check and healthy. Then after Ryusui was born, Ryujin easily put all of his trust for Ukyo to take care of his son. Not fully, sometimes Ryujin also took his only child out for some trips to his office in Nanami corp, explaining how he would be the owner of this corporation one day. Yuna and Ukyo were like best friends, they gossiped about daily things Ryujin did.

Moreover, the little family in Nanami’s house were now comfortable enough with Ukyo’s presence, even though they knew this man was a cursed immortal. Ryujin sometimes tried to read the cursed book and sought a solution together with Ukyo, but they still hadn’t thought of a way.

“Look at me now, my hair’s starting to fall out, Ukyo. I’m getting uglier. Ugh, how jealous I am of you, with that eternal handsomeness.”

“My past wives all said the same thing. I guess I’m just unbeatable when it comes to beauty.” Ukyo joked, and the library was filled with warm laughs they shared. Even though he was granted eternal youth, deep down Ukyo just wanted to be like Ryujin and his wife, getting older together and having a happy family, even if it was just a small one, like only three of them.

\---

When Ryusui was 11, Ukyo finally let him to read the ancient book he kept for thousands of years. The book of secrets that only his family known of. Ryusui was amazed listening to the tale that happened to Ukyo, about how he pierced the arrow through the witch’s heart, about how his face was grabbed when the witch casted the spell into him, about the wars he’d been through for these past thousands of years. Though later on, Ryusui eventually cried because he saw Ukyo tearing up while telling the rest of the story.

“Ukyo-san, I-I’m going to help you!” With his bawling eyes, Ryusui placed his cheek against Ukyo’s and hugged him tightly. “I want to grow old with you!” He sniffed, forcing Ukyo’s hands to wrap around his small body too. Ukyo reciprocated, his head fell onto the young master’s shoulder. “Please don’t cry, Ukyo-san!” he tried his best to assure the older.

That night, it felt like the young master and the cursed shared a momentum to them both.

\---

“Oh, good morning young master!” one of the employees in Nanami’s personal race circuit area gave him a salute while smiling, earning a head tilt from this now 17 years old pirate while he was preparing his racing suit. He was about to practice racing again, a side hobby of his besides building up model ships and working out. Ukyo watched him from a distance as he was surrounded by the “pin up girls” that worked for him even though it was just a practice. Ukyo sighed, but smiling, remembering how bratty that spoiled child was.

“Considering how rich his father and all his ancestors were, I think he just has that behavior planted since he was born.” He talked to himself, looking at the young master he’d been taking care of.

“Ukyo-san! Do you want to try racing with me? I have three cars spared by the garage!” Ryusui offered, but Ukyo just grimaced at the picture of him driving, “N-no please.. I prefer diving.” He replied, resting his elbows on the table in front of him. Ryusui laughed, and he was back to his business.

The thing that made Ukyo didn’t regret watching him from the side instead of joining the race was… he was able to see Ryusui now tying his hair into a small ponytail, and because his hair wasn’t that long, some of the strands fell onto the side of his face again, falling _gracefully_. Those golden hair shone bright under the sun. Ukyo just realized how much Ryusui had grown, the round face Ukyo used to squish was now changed into a firm one with strong jaws supporting the shape, and when Ryusui smiled, it was somehow brighter than before, except that canine was still there, reminding how cute he was.

That body Ukyo used to pick up and wash when he was a little is now became very built and ripped. He had been working out a lot, the muscles were all tight now and his small chest turned very broad. Ryusui might was just 17, but his features were all already charming. And Ukyo didn’t know how attractive he would be if he still could grow up better than this.

Good thing Ryujin took him as his caretaker, Ukyo didn’t know what he would do right now if the Nanami family didn’t accept him to live in their house. Taking care of baby Ryusui until he became big like this was such a blessing for Ukyo, totally better that Ukyo could imagine, and maybe if Ukyo’s curse can be cured, who knows, he would like to ask Ryusui to accompany him throughout the rest of his life. He was the one who was beside him since he was born, after all.

Ukyo blinked. Realizing what was he thinking while his eyes being glued to the sight of Ryusui’s back and buttocks in that tight racing suit. Ukyo gulped, feeling something warm inside his heart. Not only his heart but, his cheeks and.. _I swear I never get aroused since… hundreds of years ago with my last wife_. He washed away the thoughts, took a short breath and back to watch Ryusui’s luxurious race car that was about to be used for practice.

\---

Ryujin and Yuna was on their honeymoon to celebrate their anniversary, and the two boys (yes, Ryujin had probably considered Ukyo as their adopted son already.) were left to take care of the whole Nanami corp and Nanami academy for three days. Ryusui, being the skilled future captain he was, could manage handling the jobs he should do in the company, even finishing his own 1:1 scaled ship before his parents came back. Ukyo on the other hand, he only watched the other growing to be an independent person, and felt really proud when Ryusui showed him many of his works. Also he was forced by Ryusui to substitute his father for one of his class in Nanami academy (because Ryusui was the student too in his own father’s school).

“What should I tell _you_ and the other students?” Ukyo said, being nervous about everything. He was about to meet a class of approximately 200 students for a lecture.

Ryusui reassured Ukyo to just follow the flow in the class, “Just tell us whatever experience you had when you did expeditions with your submarine.” He smiled, and it succeeded making Ukyo calmed down. “I’m sure being the sonar-man with an ultra-hearing is one hell of an amusing topic for them.” He said while placing his hands on both of Ukyo’s shoulder. He didn’t know why the other’s face flushed red instantly, but he guessed that Ukyo was feeling a lot better now.

Ukyo grabbed both of Ryusui’s hands, caressing it gently. “Thank you. Please don’t laugh when I’m lecturing.” He spoke, his lips widened into a soft thin line and it hit Ryusui right on his chest.

Ryusui stared at him for a few seconds, confused with a foreign feeling inside him. Unknowingly, he brought their touching hands to his face, kissing the back of Ukyo’s hand lightly while his eyes were locking on the sonar-man. He saw Ukyo pursed his lips, and he realized the air was becoming awkward between them. He let go of their hands before giving Ukyo a small hug.

“Good luck, our sonar-man.”

Ryusui just wasted 100 minutes of his class only to focus on all of Ukyo’s little movements when he was telling his stories. Sure, he was all ears to hear the gentle and warm voice of Ukyo’s, but his eyes didn’t see what he was writing on the board at all. He never once had a time to observe his babysitter. But at that moment, he got a chance, and he felt like he just unfold all of Ukyo’s beauty, from the tip of his head to the shoes he was wearing that day.

Ukyo’s face wasn’t very clearly seen that day, because he had his formal hat on, it covered half of his face— but when Ukyo looked up, Ryusui stole a chance to stare on his emerald green eyes that softened as he spoke, even though his silver bangs were kind of blocking his view. But he exactly felt like he was gazing on the calm ocean. Ukyo’s eyes were so pretty, why did Ryusui just recognize this?

Ukyo didn’t wear anything fancy to attract people—he just had his usual SDF uniform he used to wear back on the days he worked on the navy. But that shirt was a bit body-fitted, it traced the whole front and back muscles Ukyo had, and it went stretched along when Ukyo raised his hand to write on the top corner of the whiteboard. Both of his hands were slender and long, Ryusui pictured him holding the bow and arrow like when the time he was being the blessed archer. _How magical_ , he thought, as he started to fidget himself, getting uncomfortable on his seat.

_What is this feeling, why does my whole body feel very warm?_

His stare started to go down to worship Ukyo’s chest, and then lower, to where the belt he wore was tightly buckled to that small, tiny waist. He didn’t avert his eyes when Ukyo turned back, watching that slim waistline twisted. He almost felt like drooling to the sight, he even unconsciously wiped his dry corner of his mouth. And when his eyes fell on Ukyo’s butts that were covered in thin, tight silk of that uniform, he couldn’t help but to clutch his hands on his groin, hiding who knows how big the boner he currently had.

_Fuck_.

“So, how was it?” Ukyo took off his hat, shaking his head to dry off his hair from the sweat collected during that 100 minutes of lecture. Ryusui was sitting in front of him, completely ignoring the lunch that Ukyo had made for both of them that day.

He answered while giving his iconic smile to the other. “Pretty fantastic I would say, Ukyo-san.” He rested his chin on his palm, watching Ukyo taking his chopstick to eat.

“I don’t think you were even paying attention.”

“I _was_ paying attention.” Ryusui broke his own reverie and started to eat along the immortal. “I was paying my _full_ attention on you.”

Ukyo rose his eyebrow, “Are you hitting on me or something?” He teased with a smirk.

“I don’t know, maybe?” Ryusui rose his shoulders. “I’m not sure either.” He continued, giving his honest thoughts about his feelings.

_Maybe I_ am _hitting on him right now._

\---

Ukyo was washing the dishes when Ryusui peeked from the living room. “Ukyo-san.” He called. Busy with his business, Ukyo replied with a “Hmm?” instead, without looking back.

“Where is father?”

_Spoiled brat, he’s already 21 yet he still depends on his daddy._

Ukyo tried to remember where the last time he saw Ryujin, because as long as he recalled, Ryujin had gone back home pretty early today because he had done his tasks on the office. He turned back at Ryusui to point the main bedroom, “Maybe I think he- what the fuck Ryusu-“

Ryusui was- wet and in his naked glory, casually asking him where Ryujin was.

“Hey I never heard you curse bef-“

“What are you doing taking a bath without drying yourself?! And you walked around the house, naked?!!”

“I just finished swimming! It’s not wrong to swim naked in my _own_ swimming pool?!”

Ukyo face-palmed with his forearm because his hands were still slick because of the soap. They both did know there were female butlers here. “They can see you, still!”

“The waitress are all in their room now, Ukyo-san! It’s 9 pm.” Ryusui excused. “Well except Francois. They’re still there accompanying me swimming before.”

“Well aren’t you rich enough to wear some pricey bathrobes or something?”

“You’ve ever see me naked often what’s the problem?!”

“It’s now different I-“ Ukyo squinted at his own words, about to think twice before he said the rest of his sentence. “Whatever. Ryujin’s probably in his room with Yuna.”

He turned his body back to what he was working on, but he didn’t notice any sound or steps from behind. He was sure he had the best hearing in SDF (making him the best sonar-man), which explained if he didn’t hear anything, it meant Ryusui hadn’t walked away yet.

“Ukyo-san, are you okay?” Ryusui asked, his attitude was still like a child. “You seem upset.”

Ukyo let out a sigh. “No I’m fine.”

“Is it that thoughts again? The bad thoughts about your curse?” Ryusui stepped to the side a little bit, lowkey wanting to see Ukyo’s face right now.

_No dammit it’s because of you and now I can’t stop thinking about yo-_

_Wait._

“No, just go to Ryujin.”

Ryusui held his breath, and then he walked back. “Okay. Of course, and I’m… I’m putting on my pajamas first before going to father’s room.”

\---

“I don’t find Ukyo-san’s book in the library. Did you take it?” was what Ryusui said as soon as he opened his father’s bedroom door. He stepped in, noticing Ryujin was currently sipping his warm coffee, Yuna sleeping peacefully beside him. His other hand was holding his phone, he was probably reading news about marines from some sites. 

“Ah, Ryusui! Take that chair and have a seat here.” Ryujin pointed the chair on the opposite of the room with his chin, and led Ryusui to place the seat by the nightstand. He put his coffee back, and he pulled the rack to pick up Ukyo’s book. “Yeah, I borrowed it. It’s been more than 20 years, Ryusui, and father was right, he just didn’t age, _at all_.”

Ryusui nodded. “I noticed. He’s just as handsome as he was.” He took the book and started flipping it, trying to read the sentences with the support of the dim light.

Ryujin cocked a smile, “So.. you think he’s handsome?”

“More like..” He tucked some of his golden strands of hair onto his ears, “..pretty? I just like his eyelashes, his face and all.”

“You just like him.”

“Has he married before?”

“Ryuga said he was married to five women in different eras, but he gave up after God forbid him to have heirs.”

Ryusui nodded lightly, feeling something a bit odd in himself after knowing Ukyo was definitely having many intimate contacts with some women before. Ryusui, who was known as the spoiled, the playboy who could steal your girlfriend couldn’t compete with him when it came to love and sex life. But no, he didn’t feel like his dignity as the most charming man was stolen, but he felt more like… _jealousy._

He was the only one that Ukyo had been taken care of since he was born. He was sure he was the only one who lived with Ukyo since the first time he came out from his mother’s womb. How could he was so confident about that, he didn’t know what was the reason himself.

“Dad…”

“Yes?” Ryujin answered, after one more sip of his starting-to-get-cold coffee.

From the start, Ryusui wanted to have this talk with his father in private, he kinda hoped his mother could hear this too from her sleep. Since he was 17, that time at the racing circuit, he was hoping Ukyo would join him racing when he invited him. He didn’t know why Ukyo just looked so attractive to him. He wanted to take the latter to every activity he was doing.

“Is it okay, if I tell you this?”

Maybe he was an annoying, spoiled, bratty child that Ukyo couldn’t stand of, but he felt Ukyo’s pure warmth every time he took care of him. By the time, he found that he always wanted to be in Ukyo’s embrace and care, he just liked to be beside Ukyo all the time.

Maybe he wanted to take their relationship into _something else_ , considering he himself ever got aroused by the other.

“I want to—“

“To tell you that you don’t like Ukyo? But you _love_ him?”

Ryusui shook his head, “What?!” his face flushed red. “I was about to make this moment a little bit- _emotional_!”

“Well you don’t have to.” Ryujin shrugged. “I’ve figured it out since you started to touch Ukyo in more… romantic way. Back then you could just jump onto him and hugged him like you were about to crush his fragile figure, but since I saw you tried to ruffle his hair, or sneakingly attempted to caress his cheeks, _hmmph I knew it! He fell in love!!_ ”

Ryusui shifted his gaze at the floor, slowly acknowledging it.

“I do.”

Ryujin smiled at his son, and ruffled his hair in enthusiasm. “Then go get him. He probably fell for your charm already. He had seen you since the first time you cried.” He laughed, “I mean, the baby you. You cried when you were born.”

Ryusui grinned at his father’s words, and realized that there was no need for some emotional moments when coming out. Especially when he and his father just shared the same brain cells being as chaotic as ever.

“Then we should help him.” Ryusui replied, eyes continued to read the spells, casts, and rules written inside Ukyo’s book. There was no clue, at least so far until the part he was currently reading, but Ryusui wanted to make sure he helped his father, and Ukyo himself to solve this.

“The book is incomplete. That witch Ukyo told us really just gave him a dead end. I feel sorry for Ukyo to have an endless misery. The late Commander Matsumoto and your grandfather were trying to search for answers for _years_ , so did I try helping him. But it’s just... ah…“

Ryusui tried to find the last page where the dead-end was, but he just couldn’t. He flipped the several pages of the book back and forth but there was no incomplete sentence.

“On which page?”

“You can just find the page that has blanks after it. Because I don’t remember.”

“But there’s no blank page here?!”

Ryujin’s mouth was opened in disbelief, he closed it again and tried to talk to his son. Maybe the book magically finished by time? If so, why did the witch set 2000+ years for the timer? Didn’t the witch say he would live _forever_?

“Wait. Let me see.” He snatched the book and went to page _663_ , the page where the last sentence was cut off. “Here, Ryusui.” He pointed out that last word, “ _if_ .” And he turned the page. _Blank_. “There was nothing more here!”

“Are you stupid dad look at the words, they’re _there_ !!! I can read it just fine why can’t you?” Ryusui pressed his fingers to the blank page, shifted it as he was reading something. _B..but how? He’s just pointing at nothing!_

“R-Ryusui… you’re not crazy right.”

“What? No! You’re probably the one that has myopia.”

So what if… what if Ryusui was the only one that can see the rest of the book? _Is he the one?_

“Ryusui!” Ryujin got up from his bed too quick he probably cracked a bone, but he immediately went to his working table and turned on the brighter lamp beside him. With his rushed movements, he asked Ryusui to sit in front of him, the book was spread open between them.

“Read it.”

“Out loud?”

“I… I don’t know. Should you?”

Ryusui gave him an unsure look. This is the first time Ryujin saw his son, his energetic, cocky, bratty son, not having confidence even a tiny bit. “Will it change the fate if I’m not the only one who knows it?”

Ryujin was thinking, “Right.” He sighed, “I’m afraid yes. Please just... read it on your own. I can’t see what’s written there either. I’m just helping you to find out.”

Ryusui took a deep breath, and he started reading by himself. Whatever the truth shown behind that dead-end page, he just hoped it would help Ukyo to finally reach his happiness.

\---

Ryusui, now 25, was sneaking into Ukyo’s room when he noticed from the gap of his door that the immortal was facing back against him, laying down while reading some sort of album. He crouched and walked silently to Ukyo’s bed and found him currently looking at the pictures of him and, probably his SDF best friends way back then. He didn’t want to ruin his ‘ _me time_ ’ but, Ukyo knew how annoying Ryusui was.

“Ukyo-san!!” He jumped, onto the bed, hands flew to embrace the other and he felt how Ukyo’s muscles contracted because he got startled. He laughed, and unknowingly, he placed a kiss onto Ukyo’s cheek. Several times, showering the former SDF soldier with warmth and love.

“R-Ryusui stop!” Ukyo wriggled under his lock after he placed the photo album carefully on the nightstand, but he didn’t resist that he hugged back the young sailor. “You’re still as annoying as when you were seven I swear to God-“

“Don’t you just like that annoying side of me?!” Ryusui insisted, hands still locking the small figure beneath him.

“Hahah.. I do, I do.” Ukyo admitted, purposely to make Ryusui stop doing WWE shits over him. It worked, Ryusui was taken aback, not because of Ukyo’s teasing, but he was actually got caught off guard that he said he _liked_ him.

“Ukyo-san, you like me?” He said, blatantly asking.

“What?” Ukyo said as he shifted himself to sit, laying himself onto the headboard. The atmosphere changed drastically, both of them stared into each other’s eyes as Ukyo went stuttering.

“Do you?”

“I-I mean of course I like you, you’re like my son, and then my brother, and now my companion too-“

“You know I didn’t mean by that.”

Ukyo’s mouth shut for a whole minute. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he was starting to feel his cheeks warm and red. Well, he _did_ feel something more for Ryusui, especially that time when Ryusui was 17… and it just got bigger afterward. He didn’t know how Ryusui felt, because Ukyo thought he was just his nanny that happened to be cursed by the witch to live _forever_. Ryusui must’ve thought that Ukyo was just a nasty elderly inside-

“You see… to know that you’re living for _thousands_ of years, wandering into the unknown, and being alone every time the people you love and trust left you… I just… I just want to be with you. I want you to be happy and I want to _help_.”

“That was the first feeling I had when you told me about the curse. But later on, I believed that it just became a whole new different meaning to me. Maybe it was attraction, maybe it was an obsession, I wasn’t sure yet. But the longer I stare at you, the more I desire you. The more I want you. And I think… I think I love you. Wanting to help you is the part of my goal to reach your heart.” Ryusui finally confessed, his fingers nervously rubbing the side of his neck. “Is it… cringy if I said that?”

Ukyo was dumbfounded. Never once he witnessed this side of Ryusui. Never once, he saw the almighty boy pleading puppy eyes on him, telling him his true feelings. Ukyo wasn’t sure what to say. He just felt happy to know Ryusui was actually reciprocate his feelings.

“I…” Ukyo began. “I never laid my eyes on a man in my entire life. Those thousands of years. But then _you_ happened.” He wasn’t convinced that was a good sentence to start, but whatever. “And I _do_ feel the same, from all these years you’ve been around.”

“Really?” It looked like Ryusui’s pupils were dilated, his fingers unconsciously sought for Ukyo’s. And _there_ , their hands were touching. They had been holding hands for God knows how many times already, but this was the first time they actually felt the _different kind_ of warmth on each other’s palm. Ryusui pulled himself to get close to the sonar-man, pinned him against the headboard and placed his knees beside both of his thighs, and he pushed closer. He just… he just felt _so right_.

“Then… may I…?”

Ukyo could catch Ryusui’s exhale because of the distance started to reduce between them. His emerald’s stare shifted onto Ryusui’s lips, the meaty, soft red flesh right in front of his eyes, and when their foreheads touched, he licked his own lips because of the temptation.

“Do whatever you want.”

_He’s just_ that _desperate anyways_.

Once Ryusui got Ukyo’s consent, he leaned in all the way with his trial of bird kisses, their lips touching softly and shortly. Ukyo restrained himself to charge bold because _this_ was his very first kiss after _decades_ he had been through in his life. He was too aroused, he could feel his pants started to feel too tight. Ryusui’s crotch locking him was no help. Ukyo reached Ryusui’s nape to throw away those soft kisses, turning it to a deeper one.

Ukyo took a chance to invade Ryusui’s mouth as he tried to catch his breath, the silver-haired started to nub on Ryusui’s bottom lip and sucking it. Ryusui didn’t let out a moan yet, but Ukyo could feel his warm, _hot_ breathes blowing on his face lightly. _God_ , the 25-year-old pirate didn’t know what beast was waiting for him, the pent up arousal that waited for hundreds of years to get laid.

Ryusui felt like he was drunk. He never felt this heated before, the odor of the man he had been kissing made him dizzy and it was too tempting. His lips moistened because of how well Ukyo handling it, his tongue kept the two pairs of lips not drying out, and finally Ryusui gave himself completely into Ukyo’s embrace. He knew Ukyo was in a way new level of an expert when it comes to this.

They spent, I don’t know, maybe two or three minutes kissing, and when Ukyo finally let go of their connection, Ryusui was all exhausted. It wasn’t even started yet, but he already felt the coming wave of his release down there. But he managed to stay composed and looked at Ukyo in the eye.

“You… you’re the one I desire.” He panted, cheeks flushed and lips still swollen from their making out session.

Ukyo let out a laugh, “Weird.” He said, “I feel like those words are so familiar.”

Ryusui reached out to put his whole weight on Ukyo’s chest, and he commented, “Yeah? I feel like I’ve _read_ the words somewhere too.”

Then a realization just hit Ukyo by millisecond. He looked down at Ryusui, making sure what he said wasn’t merely a coincidence. “Y-you—“

“I’ve read the book.” He said, trying to not bring back his face to look at Ukyo. “Dad said, he couldn’t find the rest of the sentence after the _if_ , but I happen to be the one, probably the _only_ one that can read the next page.” Now Ryusui could feel the rapid beating of Ukyo’s heartbeat. He knew Ukyo was going to get hit by the train of feels in any second.

“Wha…” he paused, taking a breath, “What does it say…?”

“ _To say “You’re the one I desire.” if they kiss, and to confess after they realize._ ” Ryusui repeated what the book said. Ukyo’s heart went more rapid, as he heard Ukyo was trying to talk but his voice trembled. _Hell_ , Ukyo couldn’t talk _at all_ , he was struck by the epiphany.

“And then, _“His other half will be the only one that can possess the ability to read the rest of the rules written. When their paths collide, the blessed one can have his peaceful life back._ ” Which explained everything. Every bit of the answer Ukyo sought for.

“R-Ryusu—I… I’m-!!”

He knew Ukyo couldn’t express how happy and sad he was, so he, being as bold as he usually was, pushed himself again to kiss Ukyo for the nth time. It was a different kind of kiss, the healing and soothing one. It felt like they just poured all the words and feelings unspoken between the two. Ukyo closed his eyes, feeling the warm lips over his, and he cried. He let it all out. Ryusui pulled him in a tight embrace, mouths blending in without taking rests, and they just sit there, eventually understanding each other.

And Ukyo finally had his way out. It was Ryusui all along.

\---

“Do you think… Ryujin knows this?”

Ryusui stopped pulling off Ukyo’s pants as he realized he hadn’t told Ukyo how he found that he could read the rest of the book.

“We— we kinda found it out together.” Ryusui tried to look at Ukyo’s face but his stare just automatically shifted to the sight of Ukyo’s pale and milky thighs in front of him. “It was at one night, after you scolded me for being naked by 9 pm—“

“Okay stop that’s just not… that just ruined the whole mood here.” Ukyo just _scolded_ him again, but this time Ryusui could see the red taint on both of his cheeks while being so exposed before him for the first time.

“I didn’t even ruin any single second.” He teased, looking at the wet spot right on the peak of Ukyo’s tent. “Because you’re just still _that_ thirsty.”

“Stop it. You know I haven’t had sex for _decades_. This is my first time with a man, too.”

“This is my first time too, you know. So let’s try this slowly and easily.” He continued to take off Ukyo’s pants through his never-ending legs, as he kissed Ukyo’s instep rightly afterward.

“I love you.” Ryusui said, reaching out for Ukyo’s face one more time. “And you do love me too. I know.” He continued as his fingers removed Ukyo’s bangs from his eyes. Ukyo chuckled lightly at it, and he leaned in to kiss his soulmate one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and feedbacks are extremely welcomed (because I'm still a beginner hnghkjdkdsjd pls) I also have this fanart (it's actually not that related to the fic, but it somehow fits the ending ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) so, enjoy the fanart too here -> privatter.net/i/4196885
> 
> Once again thank you so much! Spread Ryukyo lovee~~


End file.
